


a silver sixpence in his shoe

by reona32



Series: Ribbon and Lace [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossdressing, Genderplay, Kink, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, Wedding Dress, butt plug, married and on their honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve found Tony’s old trunk of sex toys, they’ve been expanding their sex lives.</p><p>Steve and Tony have finally gotten married and have left for their honeymoon in Italy. Tony has a surprise for Steve when they reach their private villa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I now pronounce you husband and…” Tony could sense the priest catch himself before he could blurt out the traditional declaration. “…husband. You may now kiss.” And there he cut himself off sharply before he could blunder and call one of them the bride. Tony succeeds in not rolling his eyes only because Steve was smiling and looking at him with a shining, love filled gaze. They leaned forward and pressed their lips together among loud cheering and Tony kept the kiss chaste and simple because he had promised everyone he would behave during his wedding.

Tony was so well behaved that he didn’t even get drunk. He remembered the whole of the reception. This included Rhodey’s best man speech where he did his damnest to make both grooms shed a tear and may or may not have succeeded, Clint getting tipsy enough to wear a napkin hat, and the huge conga line of pretty much every superhero in the world that wound its way through the banquet hall and out into the garden. Tony remembered unwrapping his now husband from his military uniform and Steve peeling him out of his Armani suit that night so they could make love. Best of all, he wasn’t hung over the next morning when they left early for their honeymoon in Italy.

Among the pile of luggage was a large white trunk with leather straps and Steve eyed it with faint distaste and suspicion. “What could you possibly be bringing with you that you need so much space?” he demanded.

Tony reached up and turned Steve’s face toward him for a distracting kiss. “You knew I was high maintenance when you married me,” the brunette teased, pleased to be saying it. “I can’t live without my things.”

“You have 6 suitcases and that huge trunk. You’ve got enough things. I fail to see what you could possibly need out in the Italian countryside,” Steve replied, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“We’ll be visiting Milan and Venice and all sorts of places. You never know what I might need.” Steve looked unconvinced but allowed himself to be sidetracked with a sultry kiss.

The private jet landed in Rome early in the morning and the hired car drove them through the city center, paparazzi following like a pack of wild dogs. What followed was a complicated maneuver where they drove through the city, stopped at the Grand Hotel de la Minerve, had lunch on the terrace to be seen, and then tiptoed out the back. “This is ridiculous,” muttered Steve as they waited for the decoy cars to lead the paparazzi away.

“I’m sorry,” Tony muttered a touch guiltily. They wouldn’t have to jump through so many hoops just to have some privacy if they had been normal people.

Steve shook his head and pulled the brunette close against his side. “No. I’m not complaining about you. It’s just the public that is being ridiculous.” A touring van with a huge picture of the Colosseum on the side pulled into the garage they were hiding in and Steve hoisted his duffle bag and Tony’s Iron Man case into the back. The rest of their luggage had gone on without them but Steve refused to be parted with his shield and Tony never went anywhere without at least the suitcase armor. It invited disaster to not be prepared.

The touring van looked just like every other touring van in the city and discreetly took them to the edge of the city where they picked up another car that they would drive to the villa, hopefully alone and without anyone else the wiser. “Nice breezer,” praised Steve as he ran an appreciative hand along the roadsters cherry red body.

“You just love me for my cars,” teased Tony. “Do you want to drive?” he asked, dangling the keys in the bright Italian sunlight. Steve nodded eagerly and Tony tossed him the keys with a laugh.

“Mr. Stark-Rogers,” said the security guard they had traveled through the city with. Tony beamed at him, liking the sound of his shiny new last name. “The decoy cars seem to have worked and our spotters report no paparazzi activity. You should be good to go.”

“Thanks, Kevin. I’ll see you in a week.” The roadster purred to life and Tony jumped into the passenger seat as Steve reverently ran his fingers over the leather steering wheel. “Hey! You’re not married to the car, Steve. Stop fondling it and let’s go.”

“No need to be jealous. You’ll always be first in my eyes, baby,” Steve leaned over and placed a loud smacking kiss on Tony’s lips.

Tony pushed him away and rolled his eyes. “Just drive, you corn dog.”

The villa that they reached after a few hours of driving was perched on top of the hillside, a grove of olive trees like a green blanket below. It sat golden in the late afternoon sun with tan stone and a dark red terracotta roof. An SUV and a truck were sitting in the courtyard when they pulled up, a couple men loitering around the splashing fountain. “Happy?” shouted Tony as he got out the car. Steve sat for a few minutes in the roadster, patting the dashboard. “Happy?!”

“Here, boss.” The stout man came around the side of the villa from the patio. “We put your luggage in the master bedroom. The kitchen is fully stocked and all the linens freshly washed. I just took a last turn around the property and everything looks good.” Happy dutifully followed Tony around the villa as he stuck his head into the refrigerator in the kitchen, scrutinized the sheets on the bed, and poked through the bathroom closet. The luggage was piled up at the end of the bed, including the big trunk. “Anything else, boss?”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “I think we’re good, Happy. We’ll see you in a week for the trip to Florence. We’ll call you or Vinny if we need anything before then.”

“You bet,” said Happy, grinning. “Miss Potts called with the reservation information for Venice and we’re good to go for Rome and Florence.”

“Awesome! Then I’ll let you get to your hotel. I know the last month has been crazy crazy with wedding stuff and you are probably looking forward to a 24 hour nap.” Tony clapped Happy on the shoulder and was surprised when the driver grabbed his arm and reeled him in for a firm hug. “Hap?”

“I’m glad for you, Tony. You deserve a happily ever after,” Happy muttered into his ear. He then released the other man and returned the clap on the shoulder. “See ya in a week, boss,” Happy said and headed out into the courtyard to round up the rest of the security detail and property managers.

Tony blinked wet eyes and grinned when Steve walked in. “Do you like it?” he asked, bouncing over for a kiss hello.

“It’s very nice,” replied Steve, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “Very private,” the blond muttered into the kiss.

Tony sighed against Steve’s mouth, brushing his own lips tantalizingly across the sensitive skin. He then grinned and pulled back. “Let’s go see what we can make for dinner!” Tony went skipping over to the kitchen and Steve followed with an indulgent smile. He was still wearing that indulging smile two hours later when Tony was demanding Steve drive back to the small town up the road and buy him a dozen of those tiny fruit pastries for dessert. “It’ll be really good! We’ll have ice cream out on the patio and watch the sunset!” Tony was saying as he pushed Steve out the door.

The little red roadster was sitting in the courtyard, gleaming enticingly. The keys jingled in Steve’s hand. “I’m sure there is something already in the villa we could have for dessert,” he protested.

“They need to be fresh!” insisted Tony, pouting prettily. He fluttered his eyelashes playfully. “Please, Steve?” the brunette coaxed.

Steve looked dubious and then smiled. “Fine. I’ll go get you some pastries,” he said, leaning down for a quick kiss. “But only because I can tell you’re up to something and I want to see what it is.”

“Up to something?” squealed Tony. “How can you accuse your husband of being up to something, you big meanie!”

Steve laughed and walked out to the car. “Because I know him too well.” He started the car and drove out of the courtyard with a wave while Tony stood in the doorway and sulked. Tony stood there, watching the car until it was hidden by some trees, and then raced through the villa to the master bedroom.

Tony hauled the big white trunk out of the corner. He knelt and opened the leather latch to reveal a small number pad. The pad flashed and beeped as Tony input his code and the lock clicked audibly open. Inside was a shallow tray with a small selection of their sex toys. Tony quickly spread everything out on the lounge sofa under the window, placing their favorite vibrators and plugs in a neat line. The case for Tony’s cat collar was placed on the center cushion right next to the red ball gag they favored.

Tony removed the tray from the trunk and then carefully pulled out the boxes that were hidden underneath. The white wedding gown was heavily beaded on the bodice with cap sleeves and a long full skirt overlaid with lace. Tony bit his lip as he arranged the dress on the bed and then retreated to the bathroom. He shaved his legs as habit now but he thought this occasion called for something a little more special. He jumped into the bath and took the quickest shower he could, knowing that Steve would be gone for only about 40 minutes. Carefully he shaved under his arms and down his chest and belly, circling the arc reactor.

Tony left the shower, glancing apprehensively at the clock, and dried himself off. The quick use of a blow drier and some gel had his dark hair lying in soft waves. He rubbed jasmine lotion on his skin, partly because it helped with the shaving irritation but mostly because Steve professed to like the scent. Red lace panties and a frilly wedding garter followed, the garter sitting high up on his thigh. A pair of white kitten heels were slipped on his feet and buckled around the ankle. Tony stood carefully in the heels. He’d practiced walking in the shoes and felt confident he wasn’t going to break his leg. The brunette had tried a taller heel before that and had just fallen on his face for an hour before giving up.

The dress made Tony pause again. He was fairly sure that Steve would find this arousing but still had a little kernel of doubt that he might be taking the whole genderplay thing too far. What if Steve thought he was being disrespectful or something? And Tony hadn’t had the right to wear white since he was 13 years old. The brunette twisted his wedding ring around his finger and paced in and out of the bathroom, staring at the dress with trepidation. He glanced at the clock and let out a big sigh. The wedding gown was cool and soft as Tony carefully wiggled into it. The white silk ran like water over his skin and Tony found himself smiling. A ZipHer helped him zip the dress up. It was a genius little device with an alligator clip that could be attached to the zipper on the dress and then pulled up by a long chain over the shoulder by the person. Tony was a little pissed he hadn’t thought of it first.

Tony settled the sleeves on his shoulders and ran his hands down the bodice of the dress. The elaborate decorative beading looped and swirled across his torso and the lace over the skirt was delicate and intricate. He grabbed the last box on the bed and went back into the bathroom to use the mirror to position the veil. The veil drifted down his back like mist and was held in place by a jeweled headband. Then Tony put on a diamond necklace that framed the hollow of his throat. Tony fiddled nervously with the veil, second guessing himself again. 

Tony stared at his reflection, hands restlessly but lightly touching the gown, until the front door opened. “Tony?” called Steve. Tony snatched up a tube of bright red lipstick and smeared it over his mouth, blotting his lips onto a tissue and quickly checking his teeth for wayward color before hurrying into the bedroom as fast as he could. “Tony? Where are you?”

Tony kicked the empty boxes into the bathroom and shut the door. “In the bedroom,” the brunette called back. He set in an armchair next to the sofa that had all the toys laid out on it, quickly spreading the skirt so it draped attractively across his legs. He then placed his hands in his lap and waited.

Footsteps neared the bedroom doorway. “The bedroom, huh?” Steve said teasingly. “Why am I not sur…” The blond’s voice choked off as he came through the doorway and froze. Tony tilted his head down demurely. “Tony,” Steve breathed in awe. He stumbled to Tony like a puppet on a string.

Tony glanced up through his lashes as Steve knelt in front of him. Steve’s hands gently stroked down the lacey skirt, wonderment and lust clouding his face. Tony gave a relieved smile. “I take it you like it?”

“You’re beautiful,” muttered Steve worshipfully. “Gorgeous.” He reverently ran his hands over the skirt and brushed at the cloud of the veil. Tony smiled fondly down at him, lips a bright blood red that looked obscene against all that white. Steve lurched to his feet and staggered over to the stereo system. “Music,” he declared fervently. “We need music.” He fumbled with the system until it began to play a slightly scratchy recording of Al Bowlly’s ‘You’re My Everything’. Steve hurried back to Tony and pulled him up out of the chair with a whisper of silk and lace.

“Trying to have another first dance?” Tony teased as Steve put his hands in position, palming Tony's waist and lifting his right hand. He didn’t know how well he’d do dancing in heels, even small ones.

Steve hushed him, staring transfixed down into Tony’s eyes until the brunette blushed and dropped his head. Steve guided them around the bedroom as the music bled into Fred Astaire’s ‘The Way You Look To-night’. The wedding gown swished and rustled as Tony moved, the veil drifting softly down his back. Steve lifted his hand from Tony’s waist and pressed his thumb wonderingly against his red lips. Tony pursed his mouth and kissed the pad, looking coyly up through his eyelashes.

Steve pulled away his thumb and looked down at the red lip mark on his skin before bringing his thumb up to his own mouth and kissing the imprint. His breath rasped out harshly and he pulled Tony in to kiss him properly. Tony pushed at Steve’s chest as they devoured each other until the back of the blond’s knees hit the edge of the bed. He crowded Steve until he sat and then pulled his lips away. Steve whined at the loss and Tony muttered soothingly at him while kneeling in front of him, nudging the blond’s legs apart and wiggling between them.

“You’re going to get your pretty dress all dirty,” whispered Steve through red smeared lips. He gently touched the jeweled headband in Tony’s dark hair, petting his palm over the veil. The brunette sat in a mound of white silk and lace and sighed as Steve caressed his cheek.

“Steve,” Tony purred, hands tugging at Steve’s jeans and pulling down the zipper. “After what I have planned, this dress is going to be absolutely ruined.” He pulled until he had Steve’s hard cock free. Tony wrapped his fingers around Steve’s stiff member, leaning forward to press a kiss to the head. Steve gasped as Tony opened his mouth and took his dick inside the wet heat. The brunette pressed his lips around the shaft, rubbing his tongue along the underside, and then pulled back to inspect the red band his lipstick had left around Steve’s cock.

Steve let out a groan and Tony licked a long stripe up his hard length. Tony kissed and licked at Steve’s dick as the blond breathed harshly above him, twisting his hands in the duvet. Tony rubbed the flat of his tongue against the sensitive glands just under the head of Steve’s cock and then nipped lightly at the tip of the stiff member. The brunette let his hands wander, rubbing Steve’s shaking thighs and then running his palms up over his hips to lightly scratch Steve’s stomach with his fingernails. Steve jerked with a moan and the heavy cock sitting on Tony’s tongue twitched. Tony glanced up at Steve through his eyelashes. He then took a deep breath before slowly dropping his head, the blond’s dick sliding into his throat until Tony’s face was pressed against Steve’s groin.

The smaller man swallowed and Steve’s hands flew up to tangle in the veil, a deep moan falling from his mouth. Tony dropped his hands to his lap and stayed still. Steve shuddered with another shattered sound of pleasure and adjusted his grip Tony’s head. “You feel so good, baby,” Steve praised breathlessly as he slowly pulled Tony up, his cock slipping out of the brunette’s mouth until only the head was still inside the wet heat. “So good. So beautiful.” Brown eyes looked up at Steve, shiny red lips wrapped around his dick. Tony took a quick breath and then Steve was sliding his length back into his throat.

Tony relaxed and kept his body loose as Steve set up a steady rhythm fucking his throat. Steve panted and moaned and Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as the blond’s thick cock moved in and out of his mouth. The hot pleasure grew tight in Steve’s belly. Warm, wet pressure ran over his dick as Steve fucked Tony’s mouth until he tipped over the edge and came, spilling down the brunette’s throat. The soldier shoved Tony’s head down into his lap and rocked through his orgasm. Tony swallowed, cum bubbling up around the thick flesh in his mouth. Little gray dots danced in his vision.

After a moment, Steve pulled Tony’s head up. The blond’s cock slipped from Tony’s lips and Steve tilted his chin up. A pool of semen sat on Tony’s tongue before the brunette swallowed and gave a little cough, panting and lightheaded from the lack of air. Steve moaned hungrily and leaned forward to lick across Tony’s cheeks and down his throat, cleaning up the tears and cum that had spilled down the brunette’s face. “Such a lovely girl,” Steve muttered, kissing Tony’s swollen lips gently. “So beautiful. You make me feel so good.” Tony smiled, reaching up to slide his palms over Steve’s shoulders as they kissed.

Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s waist and easily lifted the brunette up onto his lap. The skirt of the wedding dress settled around them. The wispy veil drifted on the slight breeze coming from the windows. Steve shivered as the silk and lace rubbed at his sensitive cock. He ravished Tony’s mouth, chasing after the taste of himself on the other man’s tongue. Strong hands wandered down Tony’s back and kneaded his firm ass through the dress, encouraging the smaller man to roll his hips. Tony gave a little moan as his own hard cock ground against Steve’s stomach through the layers of cloth. Steve chewed on his lip as the dress brushed his dick again and knew he’d be hard again in a matter of moments.

“I like your dress,” Steve whispered. “It’s a very pretty dress for a very pretty girl.” He snaked his hands up under the skirt and caressed up Tony’s legs as the brunette rocked on his lap. Tony’s brown eyes were dark and half lidded, focusing on his body and how much pleasure he could coaxed it to feel. Steve groaned at the sight and turned his head to kiss and bite at Tony’s throat just above the diamond necklace. Tony gave a cry, hitching himself tighter against Steve and clinging to the blond’s shoulders.

Steve was inching his fingers up Tony’s thighs when he encountered a wide band of lace where none should be. Tony gave a little squeak as Steve suddenly stood and turned to dump him on his back on the bed. The brunette bounced in a cloud of lace and sheer veil. Steve wrestled the skirt of the wedding dress up and gave an impressed noise. A pair of red lace panties covered a hard and leaking cock but it was the frilly band encircled Tony’s upper thigh that made Steve smile. “Oh, hello,” he purred. The flush on Tony’s cheeks got darker and then Steve’s head ducked down.

Warm breath made Tony's skin prickle and then soft lips were brushing against his upper thigh. He shivered as teeth scraped his smooth skin and then the garter was being drawn tortuously slowly down his leg. The brunette lifted his head and watched as Steve pulled the garter off his leg with his teeth. Steve cupped Tony's calf and lifted his leg to work the garter free over his kitten heel. Tony giggled as Steve lifted his head, red garter hanging from his mouth like a dog with a prize. Steve dropped the garter into his hand and swung it around his finger while grinning and climbing back up onto the bed. “Guess this means I get to deflower you,” Steve announced. He crawled his way between Tony's legs, kicking off his jeans and shoes. 

Tony lay back as Steve loomed above him and chuckled again. “You are way too late for any deflowering with me, Steve.” He reached up and unbuttoned the blond's shirt. The garter flew off somewhere as Tony slipped his hands past Steve's shirt and ran his palms over the blond's smooth chest. Steve made a pleased sound as Tony thumbed at his nipples. The smaller man swept his hands down along Steve’s stomach and then back up, purposely avoiding his rapidly hardening cock, and then pushed at his shirt. Steve shook his top off his arms, tossing the garment away. Steve reached down and brushed his fingers along the veil, his bright blue eyes dancing over Tony's face and down along the beaded bodice of the dress. Tony blushed under the intense scrutiny. “What?”

“You are so beautiful,” Steve said in wonder. Tony turned his face away shyly. The jeweled headband of the veil was slightly askew and the diamond necklace was puddled in the hollow of his throat. Steve's breath caught with emotion. “I love you so much.” He reached down with one hand to cup Tony's cheek and gently turn his head back to face him.

“I love you too,” Tony whispered as Steve bent to kiss him. He slipped his arms around Steve’s neck and gave back as good as he got. Steve shuffled forward, his free hand drifting down along Tony's side to grab his hip and hitch the brunette up. He pressed forward, Tony's legs spreading to accommodate his bulk and the dress's skirt pooled around his waist. The soldier rolled his hips and Tony's gasped into the kiss as their dicks rubbed together. “More,” Tony demanded, painfully hard and woefully neglected.

Steve did as commanded, fitting their hips together and thrusting. Tony moaned into the kiss. The pair rocked together on the bed. Silk and lace rustled around them, sliding softly against skin. There was a soft ripping sound that neither man noticed as they chased the bright edge of climax together. Wetness smeared across the red lace panties and Tony jerked his hips up to meet Steve’s thrusts. Tony’s fingernails dug into Steve’s back and the brunette began to tremble uncontrollably. Heaviness gathered slowly in Tony’s belly, the muscles of his groin tightening. Steve suddenly pulled away and grabbed at his underwear. “No!” cried Tony, smacking his palm against Steve’s shoulder. He had been so frustratingly close to coming.

Steve pulled the panties down around Tony’s thighs and leaned forward to swallow his cock whole. He sucked hard once and Tony’s back bowed up off the bed. The smaller man gave a long, low moan that sounded tormented and spilled down his lover’s warm throat. Steve swallowed, his tongue caressing the sensitive flesh as Tony shook through his orgasm. Tony whined after a moment and Steve released his member with a soft kiss to the tip. The soldier ran his calloused hands down Tony’s right leg as the brunette caught his breath. Tony was lying in a mound of white silk, the skirt rucked up around his waist and his lower half bare but for his shoes. He gave a impish smile as Steve reached his foot and began to kiss and nip around the strap of his kitten heel.

“You are amazing,” praised Steve. “Utterly amazing.” He kissed Tony’s ankle and place his leg back on the bed. “An amazing, gorgeous, generous, brilliant man that I am lucky to call my husband.” Steve slid their fingers together so their wedding rings clicked against each other.

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Tony muttered, tipping his chin up as Steve leaned over him to share a kiss. Their tongues twined heatedly with each other, the very air they breathed mingling. The brunette skimmed his free hand down Steve’s side and around his hip to grasp the larger man’s stiffening cock. Steve gasped into Tony’s mouth as he stroked him lightly. A firm squeeze had the blond moaning into Tony’s ear. “Come on, Steve, I know you can go another round. You’re already getting hard again.” Tony swept his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock.

“Tony,” groaned Steve. Tony nudged and pushed until the smaller man had Steve lounging against the mound of pillows. Tony knelt between the blond’s legs, the dress and veil settling around him in a white cloud, and wrapped both hands around his lover’s cock. He caressed the length with gentle touches, sliding his fingers up and down and swirling his tongue around the fat head. Steve moaned softly as Tony teased him until his dick was rigid and flushed purple.

“This is going in me,” Tony announced gleefully, running the pad of one finger up the underside of Steve’s cock. The hard member bobbed and leaked.

“Hurry,” begged Steve as Tony clambered off the bed. The brunette wobbled on his heels a little as he snatched up the lube from the row of toys set out on the sofa and returned to kneel in front of Steve. Tony turned so his back was facing his lover and gathered the dress’s skirt into his lap, exposing his ass to the blond’s hungry gaze. The tube of lube was popped open and Tony spread some of the gel on his fingers before reaching around behind himself. A slick finger circled the little bud of Tony’s entrance before the digit was pressed past the ring of muscle and sank inside.

Tony gave a pleased little purr and shivered as he slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back into his body. Steve made a noise like he was being strangled. With a shuddering sigh, Tony pressed a second finger into his ass. “Easy,” murmured Steve. Two fingers burned a little as Tony stretched himself, scissoring them apart to loosen the muscle. He heard a sound and glanced behind himself to see Steve absentmindedly fondling his cock, blue gaze fixed on the brunette. Tony tilted his hips a little more and twisted his fingers, moaning. “Beautiful,” Steve breathed.

Tony bit his lip as he worked his fingers inside his ass, soft sounds of pleasure humming in his throat. A third finger was added and the brunette thrust them deep inside himself. His hips rocked as he crooked his fingers and searched for the little bump that made him cry out and throw back his head when he brushed against it. Sensation skittered up Tony’s spine as he rubbed at his prostate. The skirt piled into his lap shifted around his cock as Tony swayed, unable to keep still. Warmth in the pit of his stomach began to grow out along his limbs.

The brunette didn’t notice Steve reach out and grab the tube of lube. The soldier slicked up his dick and then grabbed Tony by the hips. Tony startled, mind hazy with pleasure. Steve pulled the smaller man back and removed the brunette’s hand. Tony whined in protest but Steve easily lifted him and then Tony felt something warm and blunt press against his loosened hole. Tony moaned as Steve slid inside of him in one long slow glide until he was seated snugly on Steve’s lap.

Steve panted against the back of Tony’s neck, mouthing at the clasp of the diamond necklace. Tony shivered as the blond’s warm breath ghosted across his skin. Steve ran his hands down Tony’s legs and coaxed the smaller man to drape them over his thighs, leaving the brunette spread wide on top of his lover. “Steve,” he moaned, feeling full and warm all over. It felt as if Tony could feel Steve’s every heartbeat pulsing deep inside if himself. The wedding dress’s skirt fell forward to hang over Tony’s groin. Tony’s cock was making a valiant effort to get hard again, silk caressing his sensitive member.

“Shhhh. I’ve got you, sweetheart,” soothed Steve, running his palms over any bare skin he could reach. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” He wrapped his hands around the back of Tony’s thighs and lifted him up. Tony moaned as the other man’s dick slid out of him and then thrust back into his soft warmth. “That’s right,” Steve murmured. He lifted Tony again, moving the brunette up and down on his cock. “Beautiful baby. You’re so hot and tight around me. Feel so good.”

Tony groaned at Steve’s words. The thick length inside of him dragged across his prostate and Tony dropped a hand between his spread legs to grind the silk of the dress against his own dick with a palm. His cock was definitely interested in the proceedings now, growing hard. “Steve, please,” he pleaded breathlessly. Steve thrust faster, jerking his hip up as he brought Tony down.

Steve bounced Tony up and down on his cock until he grew frustrated with the limited range of motion and depth. Tony yelped in surprise as the blond rolled, placing the smaller man on his hands and knees. Steve adjusted and thrust hard, having better leverage. Tony cried out as Steve shoved into him. He bucked back against the blond, ecstasy thudding through his body like a drumbeat. Heaviness gathered low in his belly and he dropped his shoulders to bury his face in the pillows, sobbing moans muffled. Steve’s swollen length plunged inside Tony’s body and Steve angled his hips so his dick rubbed at his lover’s prostate. Pressure built in Tony’s groin. His cock bobbed with each thrust, the hard shaft leaking heavily.

It did not take long before Tony made a choking sound and came, mouth open in a silent scream and eyes screwed shut. His hands fisted the bedding and his cock spurted cum onto the skirt of the dress, throbbing waves of pleasure making him feel scorching hot. The brunette shook and clinched around the length inside of him. Steve thrust his dick through the tight heat a few more times before following his lover into climax with a guttural groan. Tony jerked as he felt Steve cum inside him. The rigid cock pulsed and twitched and Tony moaned.

The pair slumped onto the bed. Steve breathed damply against Tony’s shoulder for a moment before gently pulling away. Tony grunted as Steve’s dick slipped free. Steve sat on the edge of the bed and stretched in satisfaction before standing. Tony’s eyes were closed, very close to drifting off to sleep, when he felt Steve climb back onto the bed. The dress was still crumpled up around Tony’s waist, giving Steve ample room to press a butt plug into his loose and wet asshole. Long and wide with a bulge on top, Tony whimpered as the toy entered him.

“Good baby,” Steve muttered. Lightning bolts of sensation darted around Tony’s oversensitive body, almost painful. The brunette’s hips rolled even as he gave a weak, pleading mewl. Steve pressed on the wide flat end of the toy. Tony’s brown eyes rolled up into his head as the bump ground against his prostate. Steve then moved his hand to merely stroke soothingly down the smaller man’s ass and thighs. “You are so gorgeous,” Steve praised as Tony gave a rung out moan. Steve stretched out next to his lover and propped his head up on his palm, eyes drifting along his body.

Tony blinked at Steve lethargically. The red lipstick was long gone and the wedding dress was a wrinkled and sticky mess. Steve smiled. He’d never seen a more lovely sight. Tony sat up slowly, twitching as the plug shifted inside of him, and pushed the skirt down and the veil back over his shoulder. “I came on the dress,” Tony mumbled as he plucked at the lace with his fingertips. Steve bit his lip and Tony glanced at him. “Of course that would make you hot,” Tony said with an eye roll.

Steve twisted around and slipped his arms around Tony’s waist, resting his head on the brunette’s lap. “Everything about you arouses me,” he said. Tony petted Steve’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. The blond made a happy sound.

“Well, the wet spot isn’t arousing me,” Tony complained after a moment. He smacked Steve’s shoulder. “So, up, and help me get the dress off.” Steve gave a monstrous groan as he sat up but he dutifully unzipped the wedding dress and helped Tony wriggle out of it. “Just toss it over a chair so it dries. I’ll have it dry cleaned when we get home,” Tony instructed around a yawn. He pulled off the headband and veil, setting it aside, and then reached up to unlatch the diamond necklace.

Steve picked up the veil and jeweled headband and went to place it back in its box. He frowned as he found a rip in the sheer fabric. “It tore,” Steve said sadly.

“It can be repaired,” soothed Tony, sounding sleepier by the second. “It’s okay.” The necklace was put back into its case and then Steve sat on the bed and pulled Tony’s feet into his lap. He unbuckled the kitten heels and tossed them into the corner. Then he dug his thumbs into the soles of Tony’s feet. The brunette collapsed onto the pillows with a lewd moan as Steve began to rub his feet. “Oh, yeah. That’s the stuff,” murmured Tony. Steve snorted with a fond smile.

Every once and a while, the brunette’s hips would move restlessly and Tony made tiny sounds of pleasure that Steve was not completely sure were related to the foot rub. He snaked a hand up between Tony’s thighs to press on the butt plug again and Tony groaned softly. “Does that feel good?” Steve asked, pleased.

Tony nodded loosely, pressing back against Steve’s hand. His hips rocked minutely as Steve shifted the plug inside of him. “I’m not going to be able to come again,” the brunette whined, eyelids fluttering.

“Doesn’t matter,” Steve replied. “As long as it feels good.” Tony nodded again, small sighing moans falling from his lips. He spread his legs a little and Steve inched forward to press more firmly on the plug. The hard nub ground up against Tony’s prostate and the brunette gave a quiet cry, trembling. His cock lay lax and spent against his thigh but every shift of the plug triggered an approving noise from Tony. Steve gripped the end of the plug and turned it in a circle. Tony gasped and arched his back in reaction, toes curling. Steve grinned, eyes drinking in every response from the brunette.

For a short eternity Tony whimpered and mewled as Steve teased him, grinding the butt plug up into his ass, until the smaller man twisted his hips away. “Enough, please,” Tony gasped, rolling over and curling his legs up. “Too much.”

Steve’s smile was evil looking before turning soft. He reached out to stroke down Tony’s trembling back. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop. I’m sorry. You are just too pretty not to tease,” Steve said. He leaned down and kissed across Tony’s shoulder. “I love you,” the blond muttered.

It took Tony a moment to focus his scattered brain enough to respond. “Love you too,” he slurred. The shivering calmed down until the smaller man was lying exhausted and limp on top of the bed. Steve fetched a warm cloth to wipe them both down with and then wiggled the blankets out from under his lover. He climbed into bed and Tony squirmed into his arms with a satisfied sigh. Steve kissed his dark hair and pulled just the sheet over them in deference to the warm Italian night. They slipped gently into slumber together.


	2. II

Tony woke up alone. This wasn’t unusual as Steve liked to have his run early in the morning and often went out before Tony was even awake. The brunette brushed a hand over where Steve had lain and found the sheets to be cool. He rolled over gingerly and looked drowsily at the morning sunlight pouring through the bedroom windows. He watched the white gauzy curtains flutter in the breeze. Tony sighed lazily and blinked slowly. The villa felt empty around him. Steve must still be out.

Tony dozed on the plush bed for a while before the demands of his body became too insistent for him to ignore. He sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, a pleasant ache throughout his muscles. The shifting of the butt plug was creating a warm throb deep inside. Tony stood and shuffled toward the bathroom to relieve himself. With regret, Tony carefully pulled the toy out of his ass with a soft moan and tossed it into the tub to be dealt with later.

The brunette washed his face and brushed his teeth after using the toilet. Tony left his robe in his suitcase, it was more than warm enough and the villa was private, and wandered down the hallway. The other bedrooms and study were empty and Tony headed through the living room to the kitchen. A white pastry box sat on the large marble island. The coffee pot was full and Tony poured himself a cup before opening the pastry box. He chuckled as he found the little fruit tarts he sent Steve after last night so he could surprise him with the wedding dress.

Tony fetched a fork and selected a cherry tart, completely unconcerned with his nudity as he ate breakfast. A tablet was abandoned on the island and Tony used it to pull up some news sites and check his email. Pepper had copied some hotel reservation information to him and wished him a happy honeymoon along with an admonishment not to drive too fast in the hotrod convertible. Tony sent back a quick reply. Bruce had emailed him his congratulations while Clint had sent a cartoon of a heavily pregnant woman standing in her kitchen with several toddlers hanging off of her and frazzled hair. Tony rolled his eyes and promptly deleted it. He took a sip of his coffee and scrolled through the CNN website just to make sure nothing was on fire in New York. After the brownie incident last summer, Thor was not allowed to use the oven without supervision.

A door opened somewhere in the villa and Tony heard the familiar squeak of Steve’s shoes walking across the tile. The footsteps neared the kitchen and paused. Tony may have cocked his hips enticingly, shifting his weight onto one leg, but he would never admit it. “Good morning, Tony,” Steve said and then headed off down the hallway. 

Tony frowned and looked over his shoulder at the empty archway. “Good morning,” he called back, a bit confused. There was no answer. Tony pouted and cut into the tart he was eating with vicious stabs. “Fine, be that way,” he grumbled quietly. “I’m just your husband, standing naked in the kitchen. No big deal.” The brunette then squealed as two strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

Steve kissed Tony’s shoulder, his workout clothes brushing against the smaller man’s back. “Hello, husband, who is standing naked in the kitchen, and it is a very big deal,” Steve muttered into Tony’s neck, sweeping his lips up toward his ear.

Tony squirmed in his embrace. “You’re a big meanie,” he complained, trying to maintain his pout.

“I am sorry,” replied Steve, kissing behind Tony’s ear. “I had to get something first.” A tube of lube landed on the counter.

Tony sighed and relented, tilting his head so the blond had more room to nip at his neck. “Hmm, morning sex,” he said approvingly. He rocked his bare ass back against Steve’s crotch. Steve grunted and began to caress Tony’s belly and hips, skimming his fingers across soft skin. Tony grabbed the edge of the island and moaned quietly.

Steve stepped close, his burgeoning erection fitting snugly in the crevice of Tony’s ass. He slipped a hand down between Tony’s legs and cupped his balls. Tony gasped and spread his legs wider as Steve fondled him, rolling the firm globes in his palm. The brunette pressed back against his lover and rolled his hips to rub his ass over Steve’s clothes covered cock. Tony loved it when he was naked while Steve was dressed. It made him feel extra naughty and desirable. Not that he had any doubt that Steve found him desirable. The blond’s erection was growing harder by the second.

Quiet groans filled the kitchen as the pair teased each other. Tony dropped his head back to rest on Steve’s shoulder. The taller man bent his head to suck at the tender skin of Tony’s throat, working a bruise into the flesh. Steve wrapped his other hand around Tony’s cock. The brunette sighed as Steve stroked him. One hand flew down to clutch at Steve’s wrist. Tony rocked his hips, thrusting up into Steve’s grip and then grinding his ass back against the blond’s groin. Wetness pearled at the tip of Tony’s dick and Steve swiped his thumb over the blunt head.

“Steve! Please, Steve. Now,” begged Tony when they were both hard and hot with desire. He snatched up the lube and shoved it into Steve’s hands. “Fuck me now! I want you so bad.” Steve fumbled the tube open, pupils blown wide and blue irises dark like a summer storm. Two slick fingers were thrust brusquely into Tony’s hole and the brunette groaned, jerking up onto his toes.

“You’re still loose,” Steve murmured into Tony’s ear, sounding appreciative. Tony’s mouth fell open and he panted as Steve pushed a third finger inside and began to fuck him quick and hard. Steve pressed Tony down onto the counter with an insistent hand to the small of his back until the brunette’s torso was sprawled across the marble. He was careful not to use too much force, mindful of the arc reactor, but he easily held Tony in a bent over position. 

Tony moaned as he was manhandled, arching his hips as Steve’s fingers brushed his prostate. His dick hung full and flushed between his spread legs. “Steve,” he whined. The brunette squirmed as the fingers moved vigorously in and out of his body, bright sparks of sensation stabbing low in his belly with each thrust. But it just wasn’t enough to make the pleasure boil over. That edge was frustratingly out of reach. “Damnit! Steve, fuck me!” demanded Tony desperately.

Steve grunted in acknowledgment and slipped his fingers out of Tony’s ass. The blond hurriedly pushed his sweatpants down around his thighs and slicked his cock up before thrusting roughly back into Tony’s body. Tony yelped as Steve’s hard, thick cock stabbed into him. He grabbed the far edge of the counter to steady himself as Steve’s powerful thrusts drove his dick deep inside. The brunette groaned into the crook of his elbow as Steve fucked him, their skin slapping together loudly with the force.

Steve grabbed Tony’s hips and set up a brutal rhythm. Tony was warm and slick inside and Steve’s eyes rolled in pleasure as he thrust his throbbing cock through the tight passage. The brunette huffed out strangled moans against his arm as Steve took him, his whole body jolting with each thrust. Tony wondered feverishly if it was possible for them to damage the marble island. Steve made strained little grunts with each plunge of his dick into Tony’s ass.

Sweat pooled in the hollow of Tony’s spine and Steve leaned forward to run his tongue up the smaller man’s back. Tony shivered, rolling his hips back into Steve’s thrusts. A hot mass was growing in his belly and he could feel his balls getting tighter. The tips of his toes were tingling and Tony was almost breathless with arousal. A sharp throb pulsed through his groin. Tony’s moans turned low and jagged, his whole body tensing.

Steve reached around and gave Tony’s cock a firm stroke. Tony exploded with a cry, cum spurting onto the side of the counter as Steve worked his dick, his hand sliding wetly along the smaller man’s length. White dots danced in Tony’s vision and he shook violently as it felt like every nerve in his body came to life. Steve jerked as Tony clinched tight around his cock. The warm passage became a vise and Steve folded himself over to breathe hotly against Tony’s shoulder, hips thrusting erratically. Tony sobbed as Steve continued to pound into him, lashes fluttering as his eyes rolled. The blond’s dick battered at his prostate and Tony grew lightheaded as his body burned with overstimulation.

Finally, Steve gave a last powerful thrust and pressed his groin snugly against Tony’s ass. His hips jerked unsteadily as he came. His cock pulsed inside Tony and the brunette felt the warm cum fill him. Steve groaned brokenly, curling his arms around Tony’s waist and grinding his pulsing cock inside of him. Tony made a weak mewl, laying his flushed cheek on the cool marble. With a final shudder, Steve stilled. He laid like a burning blanket across Tony’s back, the pair panting and shivering with aftershocks.

Tony made a sound of discomfort a couple of minutes later and Steve slowly levered himself up. He gently pulled out, a dribble of cum running down from Tony’s asshole. Tony twitched as the wetness dripped down his thigh. He began to slide off the island like a limp noodle and Steve caught him to ease them both down to sit on the floor, leaning back against the refrigerator door. The cool touch of the stainless steel made the blond shiver as he settled Tony in his lap.

Steve stroked a hand up and down Tony’s back as the brunette trembled. Tony leaned against Steve’s chest and closed his eyes, basking in the glow of exhausted muscles and a good, hard fucking. “Too rough?” muttered Steve, a faint touch of concern in his voice.

Tony shook his head slightly. “Mm mmm,” he hummed. “I like it when you let yourself go a little.” There would be bruises along his hips and bottoming for the next day or two would be out of the question, but it was a wild ride he wouldn’t have missed for the world. Tony tilted his face up and Steve obediently bent his head to kiss the brunette. They slid their lips softly against each other. Steve swiped his tongue lightly across Tony’s bottom lip and he opened up, allowing the kiss to deepen. Tony sighed and twined his tongue with Steve’s, the blond savoring the taste of sweet cherries and bitter coffee. The scratch of Tony’s beard tickled Steve’s skin, a familiar and welcomed feeling. 

Steve smiled and broke the kiss. Dark brown eyes blinked sleepily up at him and Steve lifted one of Tony’s hands to kiss his palm. “Back to bed?” Steve asked.

“Hmmm. An after sex nap would be nice.” They helped each other off the floor. Tony reached out and pulled Steve’s sweatpants up, giving his spent cock a little pat. “Don’t forget the pastries,” Tony ordered as he sauntered out of the kitchen. Steve’s eyes dropped to watch his swaying hips and ill-used asshole. Tony glanced over his shoulder and gave a coquettish little smile before disappearing down the hallway. Steve snatched up the white pastry box and hurried after him. It was their honeymoon, after all.


End file.
